Mettle
by The Emotaku
Summary: A small decision changed everything. The story has changed and it may be for the worse. These four will have to face everything that comes at them and prove their mettle. One cuts metal, her sister punches metal, another is metal, and the last controls metal. Together they make a crazy team. Buckle in for the ride of team RYNO. Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, AO, and Pyrrha Nikos.
Imagine if one simple action you did changed destiny. That's what happened for me as I fell through the air, friggin launch pad messes with me everytime. The launch pads just push up my legs and they take a while to go back down. I get distracted easily, anyway the destiny thing. I kept my eyes on my old rival who just landed on a tree trunk and was about to throw her spear. I pushed off of the hooded girl I was flying next to and sent her falling straight down.

"Ah why?" She asked as she fell which I ignored

Now I was in Pyrrha's line of sight. A casual wave of the hand caught her attention.

"AO?" She questioned in happiness

I made sure our eyes connected, making us partners. Oh yeah...still falling. The time I spent thinking a way out lead me to crash into the ground which made a crater and killed a Beowolf or two. I got up after recovering for ten seconds and crawled out of the crater. I walked past every Grimm and smiled at them not attacking me. I scanned the entire area and found that the relic I'm suppose to find is a mile away.

"It's been a while" Pyrrha spoke from behind me, trying and failing to sneak up on me.

"Yeah, it has been awhile Pyrrha" I responded

"I'm glad to see you"

I smirked "Same. The relics are exactly one point three miles that way partner"

We caught up and talked as we walked. It's been a year since the Vytal tournament where she nearly killed me. I don't blame Pyrrha at all.

"Have you worked on your aim?" I was asked

"I've tried" I responded and held out my hand which Pyrrha put her weapon in.

I tried to shoot a rock but instead the bullet entered a cave that was far off in the distance. Pyrrha laughed which I didn't mind much, I like making other people laugh. I joined her. We stopped when a pissed off Deathstalker came out of the cave with a scratch from the bullet on it.

"Run!" Pyrrha said as we took off.

We ran side by side towards the relics and I was going slower than I could. I can run a mile in about two minutes maybe three.

With the Deathstalker still on our tail we burst into the clearing and our eyes met with the eyes of two girls. Red and Yellow. Hey it's the girl I pushed into the ground. Yeah has to be since she's glaring at me.

"Help" I begged as I grabbed a relic

"Ugh, fine" Red groaned as she and Yellow drew their weapons.

The three started firing at the Deathstalker as we formed a line and I soon joined after drawing my weapon, Viridian Razor. It shifted through all of it's forms to get to the one I needed. From sword, to whip, to bow. I brought an arrow from my quiver to the bow and pulled back with the two hundred pounds of pressure needed and aimed for the eye. My arrow ripped through the air and landed in place and made blood spew from the wound which gave Red the chance to cut off one of it's claws. The Deathstalker flew into a rage and charged. First it knocked Red away, then Yellow, then Pyrrha, and stopped when it stood before me. It was trying to figure out why it can't sense me but can see me. It decided to take a stab at me with it's stinger. As the sharp stinger came down at me I grabbed it with my left hand which it pierced through. Instead of blood flowing out, wires were sticking out of my hand. With only my left hand I ripped off it's stinger and used the Deathstalker as a jumpad. While in the air I used the huge stinger as a arrow and fired it in the Deathstalker's head and fell back to the ground. I just now realized that I jumped way too far in the air. I fell faster and faster and faster. The second before I crashed into the ground Pyrrha held up her hand and stopped me in place. Right as Red and Yellow were coming back to the fight Pyrrha let me fall and land on my face.

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha apologized as she walked over to me and helped me up.

I smirked and connected my left hand with Pyrrha's right hand. She helped me up and looked at my completely healed left hand. This is just the beginning.

Hours later we stood on a stage in front of Professor Ozpin and he began the big dramatic team naming speech.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, AO, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four retrived the white knight pieces. From today on you shall form team RYNO. Led by, Ruby Rose"

Yang hugged Ruby and Pyrrha and I shot each other awkward smiles. A kid, a brawler, a robot, and a spartan.

We're gonna make one hell of a team.

 **You like? Leaving a review is important to me.**


End file.
